Lucky
Fortuna Esperanza Navarro "Lucky" Prescott is the protagonist of Spirit Riding Free. She was born in the frontier town of Miradero to railroad scion Jim Prescott Jr. and Mexican circus performer Milagro Navarro. Lucky left Miradero with her father when she was two years old, but returned to live there with him and her Aunt Cora when she was twelve. Lucky is gutsy, adventurous, and is the owner of Spirit, a male wild stallion whom Lucky first encountered on her train ride back to Miradero. Lucky's best friends are Miradero nativves Abigail Stone and Pru Granger. While she was twelve, Lucky lived with her father and Aunt Cora. When she turned thirteen, Aunt Cora moved to Miradero's Inn and Lucky's schoolteacher, Miss Flores, soon became a larger presence in the Prescott household in Miradero as fiancée, then wife, to Lucky's father. Biography and Extras Lucky used to live in the city but then Lucky moved to the small town of Miradero,where she lived as a girl in the city with her own group of friends. In the Spirit Riding Free book written by Suzanne Selfors, the name of Lucky's old school was Madame Barrow's Finishing School for Young Ladies. Lucky's mother died when she was young. When Lucky first moved back to Miradero, Lucky's father explained to Lucky how her mother, Milagro Navarro, lived in Miradero to expand her life as a performer. She left everything behind to pursue her dreams. He gave Lucky her mother's old riding boots, which became a signature part of her outfit. On the way to Miradero, Lucky spotted a wild horse which soon became her companion later on. She named the horse Spirit. Lucky is gutsy, adventurous, and rider. She loves riding her horse, Spirit and loves to learn new tricks. She takes after her late mom, who was just as bold and persistent. She’s friendly, social, and selfless. She loves her friends and family and will do anything for them. She’ll even risk her life for them. She can also be impatient, impulsive, rebellious, and stubborn, as she usually doesn‘t give up until she does what she thinks is right. This leads to her acting out. She usually leads her friends on adventures that are more rash. She thinks it’s unfair when the adults make all the rules right then and there, as she can be openly rebellious and disobey strict orders. Normally her impulsiveness is triggered when her friends, namely Spirit, are in need of help. When changes occur, she’s too stubborn to accept them. She wished she could’ve known her mom and she couldn’t let go her go. She sometimes can’t get over resentment she holds toward someone, mainly her teacher. She is forever devoted to her late mom and wants to be just like her. Role in the Series At the start of the series, she moves to a town called Miradero, which is where she was born, but was only 2 years old. She’s joined by her father, Jim, and Aunt Cora. Lucky misses her old home, but promises to adjust. She sees a wild stallion getting wrangled by some riders. Jim assures her they’re just training him. However, the horse refuses to let anyone ride him. Everyone in town knows Lucky because her father owns the railroad. When she goes to school, her strict aunt, who’s all about etiquette, makes her wear a big pink dress. A snooty girl named Maricela, the mayor’s daughter, tries to befriend Lucky, but this makes her look snooty too. Jim gives Lucky special boots that belonged to her late mother, Milagro Nivarro, when she performed in the circus. She meets the captured wild stallion in the stables and befriends him. She meets two girls named Prudence Granger, Pru for short, a hard-working girl who helps out in horse wrangling, and Abigail Stone, a bubbly and naive girl who also loves horses. Lucky borrows and tames the wild stallion and helps Pru, Abigail and their horses escape from a canyon that was about to be dynamited. Pru’s father, Mr. Granger, is impressed and allows Lucky to keep him, but Lucky lets him go free instead. Lucky becomes fast friends with Pru and Abigail. Before Lucky picks a new horse, the stallion comes back and becomes her horse, who regularly visits to go riding. Lucky names him Spirit. Lucky, Pru, and Abigail name their trio as “PALs.” Lucky is rather impatient and impulsive. She never gives and tries to improve her riding skills, but her antics got Pru in trouble. She tried to show her teacher, Kate Flores, that she‘s a good student by winning as Student of the Month, but she had to partner with Maricela against her friends. Lucky and Pru’s friendship was tested. Lucky tried to fix her friends’ candles with the school’s furnace, but actually burns it and melts the candles. Miss Flores thinks she did that on purpose and dismisses her from the bizarre until Pru and Abigail reasoned with her. Lucky held a grudge against her teacher ever since. In Season 2, she meets a talented trick rider named Javier and he becomes her love interest. He seems to like her too. He helps teach her tricks to be like her mom. One in particular was called “La Volata.” Javier teaches her she can never stay balanced unless she falls down. He begins regularly teaching her when he visits Miradero. Her father, Jim, meets her teacher, Kate, and they start dating. They were dating before they both found out who each other were; Lucky’s father and teacher respectively. When Lucky caught them, she was horrified. Lucky’s resentment toward her teacher grew as she continued dating her father, no matter how hard Kate tried to socialize with Lucky. Kate visits the Prescott‘s house often as if she lived there. A mutual enemy of the PALs is Grayson, a cruel man who abuses horses and does a lot of unjust business. She disguises herself as a boy and joins a horse race for men only, with Grayson competing against her. She wins, but was revealed to be a girl so she was disqualified, making Grayson the winner. Lucky didn’t care because she just wanted to prove girls deserve to race too. Grayson respects Lucky’s riding skills and her horse, Spirit. He offers to buy him, but Lucky wouldn’t sell him for any price as he was her friend and a free horse. The next day, Grayson and his friends steal Spirit. The girls, and Lucky and Pru’s fathers go to get him back. As usual, Grayson uses the law to his advantage because Spirit was a wild horse and Lucky didn’t legally own him. Jim offered to buy him back, but Grayson keeps Spirit. As the fathers try to talk with the sheriff, Lucky couldn’t wait, so the girls sneak in to free Spirit. Grayson expected this so he reveals he sold Spirit to the auction house and was on the train now. Lucky tried to catch up with the train, but it was too late. The train takes Spirit away. In Season 3, Lucky and Jim follow Spirit to the auction house, but a woman and her daughter win him first. Lucky and Jim couldn’t find them so they had to go back. As Jim continued looking, Pru recognizes the woman who bought Spirit so Lucky’s gang rides to find them. The nice woman was willing to give back Spirit, but he breaks free in desperation for freedom before he sees Lucky. When Lucky gets back, she gets in trouble for leaving and argues with Jim for not being able to find Spirit. Spirit manages to get back when a Tuckapaw tends to his injuries and he reunites with Lucky. The girls have another run in with Grayson. He bought a land and sends the girls away for trespassing. He threatened to arrest the next delinquent on his property. The PALs meet the Tuckapaw who helped Spirit, Mixtli and his horse, Crow. Mixtli was the next person to trespass on Grayson’s land by accident and he gets arrested. The sheriff just wants to return him to his tribe because the law says 16-year-olds can’t live alone, despite the Tuckapaw Tribe saying otherwise. The PALs couldn‘t get their parents to help so they get out of school by fast forwarding the time. They rescue Mixtli and reunite him with Crow and he leaves. Grayson accuses the girls for freeing him because they would, but as proof they didn‘t, their teacher said they were at school until 2:00 so they were off the hook. In Season 4, her wealthy Grandpa, James Prescott, comes to visit for Lucky’s birthday. Jim knew it wasn’t a friendly visit, it was an inspection to see how well Jim is working and if Cora‘s etiquette payed off for Lucky. Lucky was happy to see him anyway. Lucky‘s birthday party was a riding contest she planned to do with her friends, but her Grandpa thought she deserved a sit-down formal dinner so the contest was off. After her friends struggled to be proper at the formal dinner, James was not impressed. Lucky tries to show him she’s tough enough to live in the frontier to earn his approval. Lucky takes him for a ride and they join her friends in horse riding sports. James even joins in. While riding, he accidently gets stuck in the salt flats. Lucky saves his life with her resourceful and clever tactics. Pru and Abigail vouch for how tough Lucky is by going over all the adventurous and heroic accomplishments as a rider. James now sees that she’s tough for the frontier. However, this didn’t impress him. The fact that Lucky is used to the frontier is why he thinks she’s not proper for city life and Jim and Cora are jeopardizing her future and “destiny“ as a Prescott. He reveals that he has decided to take Lucky back to the city with him. Jim stands up to his father with Cora backing him up. Jim couldn’t be prouder of her and she’ll stay until she’s old enough to make her own decisions. James admits defeat and leaves. Lucky says goodbye and tells she’s still happy he came, but he leaves in a huff and with a heavy heart. Suddenly, Grandpa’s words result in Cora moving out because her job to teach Lucky etiquette failed. Lucky tries to pretend she doesn’t miss Aunt Cora, but she and Jim are struggling to keep the house in order as Jim can’t cook and Lucky oversleeps unless Cora wakes her up. Cora decides to leave Miradero, thinking she has no place left. Lucky proves to her she does belong there and she really does love her. Cora stays, but at the Inn instead of moving back in the house. Miradero is visited by the circus of Lucky’s late mother called “El Circo Dos Grillos.” Jim revealed more to Milagro’s story. Her mother ran away from a wealthy man who tried to force her to marry him, until she was saved by El Circo Dos Grillos. The ringmaster and his wife, Fito and Estrella, are Milagro’s adoptive parents, making them Lucky’s grandparents. She happily meets them, as well as an honorary sister of Lucky’s named Solana, a fellow trick rider. As she spends time with the circus, it fells like she actually got to know her mom. It was as if she was still here. However, as her teacher, Kate, was there too, her resentment towards her grew even more. Kate kept coming to keep house, prepare dinner, and host parties as if it was her house. Lucky thought she was trying to take her mom’s place and Jim was putting her first. When Solana sprains her ankle, Lucky volunteers to perform for her. To make sure Jim remembers how Milagro and herself are important, she performed the ring of fire as the final act. Suddenly, Jim mistakenly missed the performance to make sure Kate didn’t leave. Lucky was hurt and she learns that Jim and Kate are now getting married. Now Lucky was at the end of her tether. She packs her stuff and runs away to join the circus. She figured the circus was her true family and because Jim will have a new wife, she thinks he forgot about Milagro and she has to do the same, but she just can’t let her mom go. She asks Spirit to go with her. With a heavy heart, Spirit chooses Lucky over his herd and leaves with her to join the circus. In Season 5, she and Spirit make it to the circus. Fito and Estrella are shocked she came and wanted to send her back. Lucky refuses because Jim was now marrying Kate and she thinks he forgot Milagro. She also doesn’t think it’s fair that others are doing what they want except her. Fito lets her stay for now, but sends a letter to Jim so he doesn’t worry. Pru and Abigail catch up to Lucky to bring her home, but she’s too stubborn to change her mind. Lucky, Pru, Abigail, and Solana all act as a team and earn their keep in the circus. Lucky becomes determined to protect her friends from a dangerous and mysterious criminal named Butch LaPrey. The circus helps a “bad eye-sighted” woman named “Jane” who came across the criminal. It’s turns out she was Butch LaPrey. She and her two men kidnap Lucky for ransom. Lucky uses her trick to free herself and loses Butch, who falls into a ditch. Butch survives secretly and vows to catch Lucky again. As the circus were going past the mountains and winter was coming, it will prevent them from turning back, meaning they will be gone until spring. Unless the girls stay, this is their last time with the circus. Lucky still wants to stay. They come to a town where the adults don’t trust circus folk, but the kids still wish to see it. Lucky is annoyed that adults are, as usual, making the decision without letting the kids getting a say in it. Fito compares this with Lucky’s falling out with her dad. After the girls perform secretly for the kids, a girl named Milly in particular, they earned the respect of Milly’s father at least. Pru and Abigail were ready to go home and still insist Lucky comes too, but she snaps at them and bitterly tells them she won’t go back, hurting their feelings. The next morning, Pru and Abigail leave without saying goodbye. Lucky stops them and argues with them for that. They argue back that it’s not any different than when she ran away without telling everyone. They worried about her and she left without talking to her dad. They tell Lucky she must face her changes in her life instead of running away from them. Lucky just doesn’t want to leave mom and she thinks Jim doesn’t miss her. Her friends say he does and Kate is really nice and marrying Jim won’t replace Milagro. Lucky decides they’re right so she returns home. She reconciles with her dad and tries to accept Kate. Lucky has to get used to all the changes in town. Still trying to accept Kate, she tries to invite the orphanage she grew up in to her wedding with Jim. The PALs find the place abandoned, but there was a letter left for Kate. It was a picture of her biological parents along with a necklace from them. Lucky decides it’s time to accept Kate as a Prescott. In Season 6, Grayson keeps getting on Lucky’s nerves with his underhanded, but legal, business ventures. During a drought, the river was dried up and the town was low on water except Grayson, who had enough water to sell. The PALs find out the river didn’t dry up, there was a landslide that blocked it, allowing Grayson to sell the town their own water. The girls released the water to the town. In Grayson’s defense, the landslide happened on his land. Therefore, selling the water was not illegal. Lucky was mad he got away with it, but Jim assured her while there are bad people who take advantage of others, but at least there was good people in the world too. On New Year’s Eve, Lucky had a huge list of resolutions to finish until then. At the same time, she tried to participate in a parade with Javier. By doing too many things at once, she didn’t finish her list on time and she ruined practice time for the parade, earning a scolding from Javier. Lucky apologizes to him and he forgives. Javier asks her why didn’t she just tell him she was busy, to which Lucky answers she didn’t want to disappoint him. The reason for that was because she likes him. Lucky and Javier admit their feelings for each other and share their first kiss. Lucky‘s relationship with her future stepmother has improved. Kate gives Lucky the necklace from her parents. Lucky and the girls make it their mission to make the wedding day perfect. However, the day is supposedly cursed when Jim and Kate see each other before the ceremony. Every attempt to organize everything keeps going south and they all get ruined. Lucky blames herself for everything, but Jim says it’s just an average day for her. Lucky just wanted the day to be perfect, to which Jim says it is. Lucky even admits she now loves Kate. When she least expected it, she and dad were confronted by the vengeful Jane "Butch" LePrey. In Season 7, Lucky breaks out of Butch's clutches with the help of Pru and Abigail. But Butch makes a getaway on a train to steal Lucky's family fortune with Jim in captivity. Lucky works together with Grayson, and they stop Butch LePray. The Sheriff takes Butch away at the next depot. Lucky watches Jim and Kate get married in front of the house. When Lucky finds out her new mother is going to have a baby, she wants to prove that she's responsible enough to take care of it. So she babysits Snips for a day, and has to give him a haircut. But he avoids her all day, and when Lucky brought him to the barbershop a the very last minute, it closes. Lucky then gives him a haircut with her own scissors. She and the others went on a search for Daisy Mcwane and Spirit spotted her and Lucky walked over to her, not knowing that Daisy was on a lake with thin ice. She encouraged Daisy to not be scared, and although the others saved Daisy, Lucky fell through the ice. The horses broke the ice, and Pru and Abigail pulled her out, saving her life. A few days later, she taught Grayson's horse a trick from the circus. Lucky gets tired of having to manage with hearing Al and Jim's band, and strikes a deal with her dad. If she completes his Frontier Fillies obstacle course, the band rehearsals have to occur at the depot now on, but if she is unsuccessful in completing the obstacle course, she has to join the band. Lucky and her friends end up not passing the archery obstacle, but end up finding that the dads got into their own trouble. The PALs build a special raft to save the dads from falling into the moving river, and Lucky and her friends get promoted to fully-fledged Frontier Fillies! In Season 8, Lucky, Kate, Spirit, and Jim went to the Cedar Gultch outpost. However a lightning storm caused a fire to break out and it trapped a group of horses. Jim went with Spirit to free the herd, and Lucky stayed to help Kate give birth to a girl, that Kate named, at Lucky's suggestion, Polly. Later, after Pru was sabotaged at a dressage competition, Lucky thought it was Pru's rival, Rose, but then she found out that it was Rose's friend, Eliza, who did it. She convinced her parents to let her babysit her sister, but then she and the PALs had to save a wolf cub on the same day she was supposed to babysit. Lucky and the gang were able to keep him hidden until they could return him to his pack. In a later episode, when Aunt Cora throws a career day at school, Lucky likes a lot of things, but soon figures out that she wants to be a vet, after helping Mrs. Granger. Lucky, Aunt Cora, the PALs and Maricela go to the city for a boarding school interview. However, due to Lucky's klutzy nature from living in the frontier, she accidentally made the headmistress fall into mud and got her into even bigger disasters. Still, after hearing good things about Lucky from Pru, Abigail and Maricela, she let Lucky come to the boarding school. Unfortunately, Spirit didn't want to go, so Lucky and the others stayed in Miradero. Appearance Lucky is a beautiful young girl of average height with hazel-colored eyes and brown hair. She wears a white shirt with a red trim, brown pants, and brown boots with yellow and orange flames previously donned by her mother, (Milagro‘s boots). She wears no socks and is barefoot underneath her boots Quotes * "Leave him alone!" (Defending Spirit) * "...so first impression gonna make and look like a marshmallow with feet." * Pru: "We at least have some supplies in our saddlebacks." Lucky: "You do? I don't even have a saddle." Abigail:"Don't worry, I brought enough marshmallows for everyone." * "But next year when Pru tells her story of why her birthday got ruined, it'll be because of you and your dumb horse." (Lucky and Abigail fighting.) * "And these are my lovely assistants, Astounding Abigaelia, and, Perplexing Pruuuuu." (Trying to find nickname for her friend.) * Lucky: "Maybe I can drop out of school and be a pro trick rider." Pru: "You would do anything to get out of school!" * "Not even for a million! Spirit is a wild horse. And I wouldn't sell him to anyone, especially not to you!" (Rejecting Grayson's offer.) * "I can't take it anymore! We're stuck in a ravine and missing the meteor shower! All because of this bike! And this stupid bell! And because donkeys can talk! And there's a porch swing and Tambourine and her tongue and now Kate? I have to call her Kate. I mean come on! She's already my teacher. What do you expect from me? I tried and tried. Can I just deal with one big change in my life at a time? Does it all have to change at once? I mean, seriously! What was wrong with the old pancakes?" * “''Because.........I like you, a lot.”(Lucky admitting her feelings to Javier) * "''Dad! She found me, she found me!" ( Lucky getting captured by Jane.) * "You are a monster." (Confronting Butch.) * "That was a fire drill!" (Lucky getting caught after sneaking out at night.) * "We have to save the dads." Behind the scenes Lucky is voiced by Amber Frank. Gallery 0e504aa5727511bccdb57edfe2edc187a1fee4ed.jpg SPR-character-lucky.jpg SRF-prod102-LuckyandTreacherousTrail.jpg PALs.jpg LuckysCityFriendsS1E1.png RollerCoaster4S2E3.png OlJackCompleteS2E4.png Earthquake1S3E5.png PiePIS2E2.png|Lucky holding an investigation LuckyandJullianS2E3.png FieldTripFraudS3E4.png PrusBirthdaySetup1S1E6.png JuniperoTuroLucky2S1E5.png PruLuckySchoolhouseStoveS1E4.png LuckySnowS2E5.png LuckyJavierS5E5.png MrLuckySpiritGraysonXerxesS2E7.png|Lucky at Tarrell Circuit SpiritLuckyBoxcarBonnieS4E1.png JamesPrescottSrLuckyS4E2.png LuckySnipsWhisperingVaqueroS4E3.png CoraLuckySpiritQuiltS4E4.png LuckyCountingGoldS3E6.png|Lucky collecting "gold" SpiritLuckyMountainLion2S3E7.png SpiritLuckyBlizzardS2E6.png MixtliLucky2S3E3.png LuckySpiritLaVolteretaFerozS5E1.png AbigailLuckyPruResperosMapS1E3.png JavierLuckyLaVoladaS2E1.png PruLuckyGovernorS3E2.png LuckyButch2S5E2.png LuckyHuggingMissFloresS5E3.png LuckyHuggingSpiritS1E1.png AbigailHuggingGovernorS3E2.png LuckyHuggingAuntCoraS4E4.png PaintbrushCanyonS5E4.png LuckyGoodbyeElCircoDosGrillosS5E3.png AbigailPruLuckyMaricelaBicycle1S5E4.png AbigailLuckyPruScared6S5E6.png LuckyOrphanageS5E7.png LuckySpiritRingofFireS4E6.png NewFamily2S4E5.png BarnHayloftS5E4.png BiAnnualEquineAuction2S3E1.png PuntaLibreSpiritsHerdS3E7.png SpiritsHerd1S3E2.png LuckyJavierS3E5.png LuckySpiritResolutionaryFeverS6E4.png PruLuckyAbigailDustStormS6E3.png JimLucky5S6E6.png|Father and daughter LuckyChurchWeddingS6E6.png LuckySpiritScorcherAlreadyS6E1.png LuckyCrackingSafeS6E5.png HarvestHunt7S2E4.png HarvestHunt5S2E4.png HarvestHunt3S2E4.png HarvestHunt1S2E4.png|Lucky at the Harvest Hunt JavierLuckyKissS6E4.png|Lucky and Javier sharing a kiss 34.png 26.png 17.png 14.1.png 01.png S1ep2-22.png S1ep2-15.png S1ep2-10.png S1ep2-09.png S1ep2-07.png S1ep2-03.png S1ep2-02.png S2ep2-49.png S2ep2-42.png S2ep2-41.png S2ep2-30.png S2ep2-27.png S2ep2-19.png S2ep2-06.png S2ep2-05.png S2ep2-01.png S2ep2-85.png S2ep2-73.png S2ep2-66.png S2ep2-64.png S2ep2-63.png S2ep2-61.png S2ep2-54.png S2ep2-52.png S2ep2-120.png S2ep2-117.png S2ep2-90.png S2ep2-87.png LuckylookingatSpiritwithMsFlores.jpg Spirit-riding-free-season-8-images-1.jpg Lucky Trough Legs and Back.png Lucky ready for The Duel.png Lucky The Cowgirl.png Lucky Trough Legs - Lucky vs Snips Western Duel.png Lucky vs Snips Western Duel 2.png Lucky vs Snips Western Duel 3.png Lucky Eyes.png Lucky Angry Eyes.png Lucky Eyes V2.png Lucky Angry Eyes V2.png Lucky Back - Lucky vs Snips Western Duel 4.png Lucky vs Snips Western Duel 5.png Lucky Trough Legs and Back 2 - Lucky vs Snips Western Duel 6.png Lucky vs Snips Western Duel 7.png Lucky The Cowgirl 2.png Links *Lucky's Best Moments on YouTube *Learn to Draw Lucky on YouTube Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Riders Category:Characters Category:PALMs Category:Leaders Category:Females Category:Rivals